


with aplomb

by exbex



Series: I Get By With a Little Help From My Friends [13]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Humor, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Relationships: Maxwell Beaumont/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Series: I Get By With a Little Help From My Friends [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642447
Kudos: 14





	with aplomb

It was difficult to remain nervous when a happy, naked Maxwell was in front of her, humming an upbeat tune. Regardless, Riley peered down at the contraption between her legs and bit her lip. “Maxwell, I’m worried.”

“You’ve used a strap-on before, right?”

“Yeah, but mostly with my ex-girlfriend. Who had a vagina.”

Maxwell wiggled his hips. “I have so much lube in me. And you’re using a condom. It’ll be great.” He stretched languidly on the bed and batted his eyelashes. “Take me, my heroic lady firefighter.” He paused. “Also known simply as my heroic firefighter.” 

“Ah, have I rescued you from the burning building again? You have some terrible luck getting stuck in those.” She ripped open the packet that she’d retrieved from the condom condor in one of the guest bathrooms earlier (The Duke and Duchess of Valtoria were known for being very conscientious hosts among the Cordonian Royal Court).

“Actually, you had to climb a tree to rescue me because I got stuck up there after I climbed up to rescue a kitten. But the kitten and I are doing just fine.”

“I see. Well, Mr. Beaumont, you know you don’t owe me for doing my job.”

“Ah, Ms. Zane, you have already forgotten that you approached me for a date because you can’t resist a sensitive man like myself who loves animals.”

“So true,” she replied as she rolled the condom on. She turned to face Maxwell, who grinned and pulled his knees up to his chest. The awkwardness of his position and his enthusiasm helped to calm her, and she grinned as she got on the bed and positioned herself. “Alright, the kitten-rescue is enough heroics for one day. If there’s any discomfort, tell me immediately.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Maxwell had at least chosen a strap-on that wasn’t concerningly thick, so Riley exhaled slowly as she lined it up to his entrance and pushed carefully.

“Mmm…” Maxwell took his cock in hand and began to stroke. “See? You’re a natural.”

“If you say so.”

“Admit it, you love it.”

“Literally just started Maxwell.” She slowly, carefully began to move her hips.

“This view is unparalleled,” Maxwell carefully lowered his legs to the bed and stared happily at Riley’s chest.

“Oh really?” Riley smirked and stretched her arms up above her head, lowering them to painstakingly remove the pins from her hair and let it fall down past her shoulders.

“Whoa…” Maxwell began to stroke his cock far less languidly.

“Next time we do this I’m tying your wrists to the bed,” Riley let her hair fall down, shaking it out .

“I am so down,” Maxwell grinned.

Riley bit her lip and shifted slightly. “We might be able to come at the same time, if I move just right.”

“Someone’s impatient.”

“You’re one to talk.”

Maxwell stretched his arms out to either side. “I could do this all day.”

“I thought you’d never done this before we got together. You seem awfully familiar.”

“I’m a fast learner. And I’ve been practicing.” He flashed an impish grin. “Besides, I always last longer than you do.”

Riley brought her own hands to her chest and began to massage her breasts, smirking as Maxwell widened his eyes and took his cock in hand again. “But there is a first time for everything.”

Riley’s movement of hips, though careful, seemed uneven to her, lacking finesse. It apparently did nothing to stop Maxwell’s pleasure, as he increased the pace of his hand. “Riley…” he gasped. He arched his back slightly, angling his cock so that he ended up painting his stomach with his come.

Panting, Riley leaned forward slightly, placing her hands on his chest. “Maxwell, touch me please.”

Maxwell obliged, placing a hand on each breast, gently massaging each one before taking hold of each nipple and applying slight pressure.

Having achieved the appropriate angle at last, Riley found her own release. “Oh….Maxwell. Oh….ohhh! Ohhhh……”

****

Maxwell sighed as he eased himself down into the estate’s largest bathtub alongside Riley. “There are those who say women can’t do the job,” he mused. “They don’t have what it takes.” He took her hand and brought it to his lips. “But you wielded that firehose with aplomb, my lady.”

Riley rolled her eyes affectionately. “You really love that I used to fight fires, don’t you?”

He grinned, his eyes widening in admiration. “It’s so badass.” 

“Well, I’ll take being a duchess now. Decreased risk of cancer, better pay.” She sighed as she sank more deeply into the water. She closed her eyes in contentment, only to have them pop open again at a realization.

“What is it Babe?” Maxwell lounged against the side of the tub, giving her a curious look.

“You cannot expect me to ever be as ripped as I was then, but….I could probably procure some old FDNY calendars I was featured in.”

Maxwell’s eyes widened, a smile slowly spreading across his face. “So, there’s you, posing sexily-”

“The poses weren’t all that sexy. We were all firefighters, not models.”

“Still, you, and other firefighters, shirtless. Men and women.”

“Yes.” She paused. “They were charity calendars. And one year…” she paused for effect, “we partnered with the Humane Society of New York, and everybody posed with a puppy or kitten.”

Maxwell’s delighted shriek echoed through the house.


End file.
